Through Pain comes Miracles
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: danny is found beaten and bloody on the front steps of 5-0 HQ. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

AN:** this little idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone...it might be a little angsty and emotionally drianing but it'll be worth it...oh it's a McDanno piece. **

**Through Pain comes Mircales**

_Schreeeech-_the tires made that sound when the car came to a sudden stop in front of HQ and threw out a badly beaten person in the middle of the night then drove off leaving him there unconscious. He was badly beaten, bloody and brusied all over. His clothes were dirty and torn to the point where skin was showing. He kind of didn't look like himself because his face was swollen and bloody.

It was around 8AM when Kono pulled up and saw someone laying down in front of the doors. She slowly got out and when she got closer she gasped, "Oh my god! Danny! Danny! Can you hear me?" She shook him but got nothing. She checked his pulse first and it felt thready and was slowing down which was not good. She called an ambulance and they took him to the hospital. She knew she had to make that dreaded call to Steve, "Hey Kono...what's up?"

'Oh dear he must not know' she thought as she took a deep breath before telling him, "Do you know where Danny is?"

"No but then again I just got up myself...we did get pretty wasted last night...how are you even up?"

"I'm dealing but when I drove up to HQ this morning I uhhh I saw Danny laying in front of the doors. He was all bloody and he looked like he'd been beaten pretty badly" there was slience on the other end but then she heard cursing-a lot of curses, "STEVE! STEVE! CALM DOWN! I called a bus and we're here at the hospital. They took him into surgery a few minutes ago. Please get down here, I can't be here alone." Kono had to yell at Steve to get his attention but then she could feel herself breaking down.

"Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Hurry" She said before hanging up and going to the nurses station and getting the paperwork to fill out then going to the waiting room. A few minutes passed and the next thing she knew she heard two sets of heavy footsteps; she knew it was Steve and Chin. They ran into the waiting room and she stood up, "No word yet"

"Okay...uggh how could this happen?"

"Well what happened after you went home?"

"I...uhh I can't remember...dammit it's like there's a blank space."

"Yeah I guess we all drank more than we thought."

"You don't remember that guy that offered to take us all home?" Chin asked.

"Yeah I do; all of our cars are still at that bar." Kono stated and Steve looked like he was really trying to rememeber but just couldn't and it was getting annoying.

"Dammit! This is not fair! How come I can't remember?"

Chin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Brah..it's okay...what is the last you do remember?"

Steve sighed as they all sat down and he put his head into his hands, "The last thing I remember is the waitress giving me and Danny beers on the house then handing us the check. After that it gets fuzzy then a big huge blank spot."

Kono gasped, "Sounds like someone put GHB in your beer."

Steve's head snapped up and he just stared at her, "What the hell are you talking about? I woke up in my bed-fully clothed might I add with my shoes still on-what the hell do you mean?"

"Steve-it sounds like someone wanted to get you outta of the way so they could have Danny all to themselves. Maybe they knew your rep so they crowderly took the easy way to knock you out."

Before anyone could respond the doctor came in which by now an hour had passed before they realized it, "Family of Daniel Williams?"

Steve shot up, "Yes, I'm his fiacee, we got engaged last night."

"Congrates...it's always nice when-"

"Doc I don't mean to stop you but we'd really like to know how Danny's doing?"

"Right I'm sorry...come on lets sit down. Uhh okay first of all he is alive and in recovery."

"What's the bad news?"

"Well his right arm was broken, left wrist was broken, his appendix ruptured so we had to take it out and he had a slight concussion. He'll be very sore and bruised for a few weeks but should heal up fine."

Steve knew that he was holding something back and he wanted to know so he slammed his fist on the table, "WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME DOCTOR!"

"Steve calm down!" Chin ordered.

The doctor sighed and cleared his throat, "We found evidence that he was raped-repeatedly. We took some blood to test it to make sure that he didn't contract anything and it came back negative but there was one thing that came back posititve."

At hearing this Steve's face became harden and he was sporting a major annuryisum face, "What was it?"

"Do you know anything about his medical history?"

"Not really-I mean we've known him for 4 years but he never wanted to talk about it. He always avoided the issue-why?"

"This might be hard to believe Commander"

At this point Kono chimed in, "Doc, this is Hawaii. What could hard to believe?"

"Well umm he's pregnant"

Slience passed for a few minutes then Steve got up and began to pace, "Okay...okay...we can get through this...I mean don't do anything because the baby didn't do anything and shouldn't have to be punished for it."

"Uhh brah, isn't that Danny's choice to make?"

"Yes but come on he loves children. He's always said he wants another one someday. We'll just have to see what Danny wants, doc is he awake?"

"He'll be moved in a few minutes and most likely in the middle of waking up. You can come with me to see him."

"Thanks. Chin, Kono, I want you to go back to HQ and you said someone gave us a ride home last night?"

"Yes" Kono pipped up

"His name was Paul Smith" Chin responded

"Okay...you track this guy-right now he IS our only suspect. Dig everything you can on this bastered. No one does this and gets away with it. This is now a 5-0 priority and we WILL NOT BE TAKING ANY OTHER CASES. Call the governor and tell him what's happened."

"Okay...please tell Danny to get better and he will get passed this." Kono said with empthay in her voice. They hugged each other and Steve was on the verge of breaking down. Chin hugged him tighter as Steve held onto him because he just couldn't fight it anymore. The tears had already started flowing and he just let go.

"It'll be okay Steve. Trust me, we will find this guy and put him away."

"No! Put him down! If he runs, resist arrest or does anything like that-shoot him. He does not deserve to live any longer-you got that?"

"Yes, clear as day. Okay we have to go now Steve. Go see about Danny, be there for him."

Steve nodded as the four of them headed in two different directions. Steve's heart was pounding so hard that he thought he might pass out and he knew he had to get a handle on his emotions before seeing Danny. They got to the door to Danny's room and he put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. He turned around, "Do you have a question?"

"Well actually a couple of them"

"Okay what is it?"

"What's your name? I realized I never asked you, I'm sorry."

The doctor smiled, "It's okay. I'm Doctor David Finely"

"Thanks David, oh is the baby alright?"

"Yes the baby's fine. It's only a few hours old from when it was produced."

"Oh ok...well thanks for everything."

"No problem and hopefully your people will get this guy that did this. I hate people who do this-that's why I had hard time talking about it. It's just so wrong, I don't get how anyone could ever do that to a person."

"Yeah I know, I don't understand it either."

"Well I leave you two alone now, I'm sure Danny wants to talk to you alone and besides I have some rounds to do. I'll be back later to check on him."

"Okay." David parted ways and Steve turned around and went in. He quietly closed the door, he could hear the beeping of the heart maching and when he looked up he gasped. Danny was lying so still-his face was badly bruised, he had a cast on one arm and a brace on the other, his ribs were wrapped indicating that they had been brusied. He slowly walked over and just stared at him.

"ssSteve?" Danny reached out a hand and Steve grasped it lightly. Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw the expression on Steve's face so he tried to make a joke about it, "Come on...I don't look that bad do I ?"

Steve let out a little laugh, "Hey babe, glad your back in the land of the living...listen there's something I need to tell you."

Danny knew this was serious, "I'm dying aren't I?"

"No you are not...listen the doctor told me some interesting news and it's your choice on what you want but know this-I will always be here for you, I am never leaving, this I promise."

"Okay"

"You're ummm you're pregnant"

Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes but could tell Steve was getting nervous, "Is it yours?"

"No...it umm it's from the umm from your rrape. Like I said I'll respect whatever your choice is."

"Well I'm not going to get rid of a baby if that's what you're saying. Just because I was raped and a baby was produced out it...I'm not going to..."

Steve put a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "Okay Okay, That is not what I was saying...calm down please...why didn't you tell me?"

"Now how in the hell would that kind of convo come up...hey steve I was born differently and guess what, I can have children, I can carry a baby inside me. Yeah that would've went over really well with you."

"Danno"

"No, no, do not Danno me...I know you Steven-you would've ran-why? Because that's the only freaking thing you know how to do. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. Like I said earlier-I am not going anywhere so don't even think about pushing me away."

Danny smiled as he drifted off to sleep and Steve sat down in a chair next to the bed and placed a gentle hand over Danny's stomach in a proctective way, "It's okay baby, we'll take great care of you."

**AN:Okay had to stop here...please review...next chapter will flashback to the bar**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is going to be a flashback to what happened...**

**Chapter 2: Hours earlier**

5-0 had just gotten finished up a drug running case and they arrested the main guy. Now it was a Friday night and Steve suggested they all go out for drinks which nobody complianed at that offer. So now they went to the local bar and were having a great time talking about past cases, the famous arguments that Steve and Danny have had and are still having. Everything was going great till Steve noticed that someone was eyeing Danny more than he should've and he did not like this, not one little bit so to show that guy that Danny is Steve's-he put his arm around Danny possessively to show that guy that this man was taken. Chin and Kono noticed something was off with Steve because it was like he'd become on high alert but continued listening to Danny talk on about his daughter who was obviously not paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Does anyone want another beer?"

"Sure" they all said at once and Danny nodded and scooted out of the booth but then was tugged back down by Steve who gave him a smoldering kiss that left Danny with goofiest grin on his face.

"When I get back, we're gonna talk about that little kiss you pulled, babe." Danny stated lazily as he walked over to the bar and motioned the bar tender for another round of beers. It was a few minutes that he was standing there waiting for the beers and this guy came up beside him and started talking to him.

"Hi...you new here?"

"Hi and no...been here for 4 years"

"Cool...where ya from? Oh my name's Paul."

"Jersey. My name's Daniel." for some reason Danny's red signels were going off and this guy was making him uncoformtable.

"That's cool, I'm from New York. You're handsome."

"Uhh thanks"

"You here with anyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh...so you're taken?"

"Yes..I'm with that wonderful, beautiful guy over there-the one with the tats peaking out of his shirt." Danny pointed Steve out and Paul seemed a bit disappointed.

"Ohh well that's nice but I bet I could make you so much more satisfied than him." Paul whispered in Danny's ear. Danny's mouth dropped open, '_no he just did not make a pass at me right in front of Steve!'_ He thought as his eyes went wide and he back away.

The bar tender came over with the drinks, "Here's your drinks."

"Thanks...I'll pay for it"

"No you don't have to...please just leave me alone."

Paul just laughed as he ran a hand through Danny's hair, "Awww that's cute, very cute-playing hard to get-I like that"

Danny backed away, "Stay away from me...Steve will knock your ass all the way to the North Pole."

"Oooo I'm so scared"

"You should be...He's a Navy SEAL AND HEAD OF 5-0! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Danny loudly stated as he practically ran back to the booth. Steve knew something was up with Danny when he came rushing back with the drinks, "Babe? You alright?"

"Yeah just a little misunderstanding is all but it's fine now." Danny replied as he sat back down closer to Steve than before he left. He felt like he needed some protection and comfort. He looked into Steve's bright blue eyes, "I love you"

Steve flashed his famous smile, "I love you too." And Steve knew that this was the right time to do this, "Scooch out for a minute babe-thanks" He took a deep breath and let it out before he began as he got down on one knee and opened a ring box, "Danny I feel like this is the right time to do this so here goes-the first time we met I knew you were different. Then we got to know each other-we were enemies then we became friends then our realtionship moved up a different level and I knew that I felt something for you and yes it did scare me to death and yes I did run away but then you kept coming to save my sorry ass and I knew then that I loved you and I always will. Eventually we became lovers then moved into a relationship and know we've been dating a year. Gracie our daughter told me that she'd like me to make an honest man outta you and I agree so Daniel Matthew Williams, would do me the honor in marrying me and becoming mine forever?"

Danny was shocked, Chin was just grinning, and Kono squeeled with delight. Danny didn't say anything for a few seconds and Steve began to get nervous and Danny felt this, "Yes" was all he said and Steve put the ring on his finger then wrapped him up in a hug n'kiss.

"You don't know how happy you've made me!" Steve wispered in his ear. The evening had turned into a celebration with them talking about the wedding plans-of course Kono wanted to plan it along with Grace.

"Steve...why did refer Gracie as 'our' daughter?" Danny asked as he took another sip of his beer. Steve turned red not realzing he'd let that slip out but it just sounded so natural to say that.

"Well...I uhh I think of her as my daughter. I protect her, try to sheild her from anything bad and even if something happens this feeling within me won't go away till I know she's safe n'sound with us. She lost her whole family in that explosion a year and half almost two years ago and she became a part of my family. I love her so much as if she was my own flesh and blood and I'd do anything for her even to the point of loosing my life."

"Really?"

"Yes"

Danny grabbed Steve by his neck and pulled him in for a deep smoldering kiss. They broke apart for air, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me when you open up. I know it's hard but you're trying."

Steve smiled, "I am trying Danno."

Danny chuckled a little bit, "I know babe, I know"

Meanwhile over at the bar, Paul was seeing the whole thing and this made him even more mad. In his crazy mind Danny belonged to him and only him not to that guy Steve. A few months ago Paul had seen Danny walking down the street with his daughter and Steve in hand and he felt an instant connection to him but he was taken. Well in Paul's mind it was just an obstacle that needed to be taken care of even though it really didn't work out before he came here to Hawaii.

He called the bar tender over, ordered two beers and proceeded to put GHB in one of them and only a little bit in the other one-he wanted Danny alert when they started their new life together. He then called the waitress over and told her which one to give to Steve and Danny but tell her that the drinks is on the bar not from him. She kind of thought this was strange but didn't argue with it because she was hoping for a big tip later so she did what she told him. About 30 minutes later they were all getting ready to leave and Paul could see that Steve had drank of his beer which was good for him. Paul decided to act casually and offer them a ride home since they had all been drinking and they accepted which made Paul very happy.

They all piled into the car and he proceeded to drop off Chin and Kono at their places then he headed for Steve and Danny's place. He parked in the driveway and by this time Steve was knocked out, "Need some help Daniel?"

"Yeah sure." Not realizing it was the same person he had a misunderstanding with earlier, he let him help with getting Steve into the house, upstairs and onto the bed when Paul just dropped him. "Uhh thanks man, want me to walk you to the door or do you remember the way out?"

"No you don't need to because you're coming with me." Paul stated with an evil smile.

Danny slowly turned around-the look of horror flashed across his face as he remembered that voice from earlier. He looked down at Steve was knocked out, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Got him out of the way. You see I needed him to get out of your life so you can come into mine because you are mine and you will be coming with me." Paul said as he grabbed Danny by the arms and began dragging him out in which Danny fought him like a dog every step of the way but it was kind of hard to do since he was kind of drunk and drugged a little bit, "What the hell did you put in our beers?"

"Just a little GHB in yours but a whole lot in that guys."

"That guy is going to be my husband!"

Paul's eyes narrowed, he glared at Danny "No you are mine! You got that-mine! Fight me all you want but it's not going to change a thing tonight, you are coming home with me! We can do this the easy way or the hard way-your choice?"

Well Paul should've known better than to say that because the next he knew is that Danny punched him and now running downstairs to get to his cell, "Don't even try it! I've got a cell blocker on-you have no way out!" Paul yelled as he ran down the stairs and running straight to Danny and knocking him out.

The next thing Danny knows is that he's waking up on a bed and he's naked and tied up with a gag in his mouth. He tries to fight the binding but it doesn't work and he hears laughing from behind him-he freezes and for the frist time he is truly scared for his life.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll make you forget him, what's his name? I'll take the gag out-scream all you want but trust me when I say that no one can hear us." Paul takes it out of Danny's mouth, "Steve-his name is Steve."

"Well then lets forget about him and focus on us."

"No! Never!"

"Shouldn't have said that." Paul replied as he punched Danny in the mouth and Danny could taste blood in which he spit out. He knew if wanted to get out alive he'd have to play along with sick guy's game. So he tried it and it only got him so far till he got the crap beat out of him and the next thing he knows he's waking up in a hospital bed with a cast on one arm and a brace on the other and Steve's staring at him with guilty eyes.

**AN: didn't want to dwell on that scene too much...please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks so much for the reviews :) they really made my day**

**Chapter 3: JUSTICE Part 1**

A month later Danny was at home while Steve was taking care of him but they still hadn't caught Paul. According to Chin, there was no record of a Paul Smith-ever-no flight records that indicate that he left the island, no credit report, it's like the guy never existed. After running down everything on him, they came to the conculsion that 'Paul Smith' was an alias. Steve told him to keep on looking and go back to the bar. They asked the bar tender if they knew where that guy was staying. He told Chin and Kono that he was staying a motel off the coast-turns out that the 'Paul Smith' had signed, David O'Malley and that was his real name.

Steve had just finished cleaning the dishes when his phone rang, "Hey Chin, did ya find anything?"

"Actually yes we did, the guy's real name is David O'Malley-we're running it right now-huh, well that's interesting-says here that he attended the New Jersey Police Academy but failed the mental exam so he never graduated from there. It said that he's gets too focused on something and won't see anything else like he's obsessed. Oh this is very interesting-Danny was in the class with him. Wonder if he knows him, I'll call NJPD and send them to David's address to search for anything. How is he by the way?"

"He seems to be dealing with it but I think he's just trying to forget it ever happened. Both casts are off and the brace is also off as well but the doctor wanted him to stay home until he goes and sees a trauma therapist-of course he's being as stubborn as ever and won't go and now he's drving me crazy because he complians about going back to work and I tell him to go freaking see the therapist and he just-ugggh-he just shuts down after that. He's also been really emotional but that's too be expected. Oh lord how am I going to survive these 9 months?"

Chin snickered, "Brah I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Kono chimed in, "Yeah braddah, hey got an idea-how about you suggest that you go with him? Maybe he thinks you'll see him as being weak just because he has to go and talk to someone."

"Sounds like a great idea and guys-thanks for everything...oh and Kono you know I'd never see him as being weak."

"We know but we're coming from Danny's point of view."

"Yeah I know...call me if you find anything."

"Okay" They hung up and sighed as they went back to work.

Steve set down his cell on the counter and sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed trying to clear his mind, trying to push the fear and worry down but it wasn't going away and he felt like he couldn't breath because just the thought of loosing Danny and the baby was a very real possiblity with this lunatic running around. He had a white-knuckle grip on the counter because he felt like his whole world was spinning out of control and he honestly didn't know what to do.

Danny was nursing a cup of decaf coffee while looking at the paper and he looked up and saw Steve's rigid posture. He also noticed the white-knuckle grip on the counter and it looked like he was trying to get a hold of his emotions. Feeling the sense that Steve needing comforting he got up and walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder, "Babe, what's wrong? What did they find?"

"Paul Smith wasn't his real name. David O'Malley is his real name, he was at the New Jersey Police Academy-one of your classmates but never passed the mental test. Chin said something about him becoming too obsessed with something." At this Steve turned around to face Danny and he wrapped his arms around him, "Please Danny...please go to thearpy...I...I can't loose you or the baby...you two are my whole world."

Danny was needless to say shocked at this statement by Steve and the way Steve was opening up to him made him feel safe, needed and cherished. He looked into Steve's eyes and saw pure fear in his eyes, "Okay Steve, I'll go...could you go with me?"

Steve smiled, "Sure...anything you want, Danno. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." He lend down and kissed him passionately.

A few minutes later Steve called and made and appointment for them both for that afternoon because the sooner they go, the sooner the doctor can realse Danny back to work where Steve could watch over him protectivly and keep him safe. Around 4:00 they left for the appointment and spent an hour there and Danny opened up about everything-the attack, waking up in the hospital to finding out he was pregnant. Wishing he had told Steve in the first place about what could happen between them if they never used protection but he had a fear that Steve would leave him. Steve also opened up about almost everything-it was still hard for him to talk about his mother's death even though it has been over 20 years since it happened but that night changed everything. He had to grow up to raise his sister alone when his dad sent them away then he threw himself into the Navy where he didn't have to deal with his emotions. That is until he met Danny in that garage and again everything changed but changed for the better. The thearpist was glad that both of them opened up and told them that they'd only need a couple of more sessions but Danny could go back to work tomorrow since he made so much progress and Steve was needless to say more than excited to have his partner back with him.

They went back to the house where they called Chin and Kono to come over for a celebratory dinner. Steve had started the grill and went to the freezer to get the stakes when the phone rang, "GOT IT!" Danny called out from the living room.

"Hello"

"Well it's so good to hear your beautiful voice Daniel. You know I just can't stop thinking about that night we were together."

Danny froze, face went pale then anger boiled, "WHAT THE HELL! YOU FREAKING RAPED ME-YOU RAPED ME! WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"You're soul-mate Danny and is that any way to talk to your lover?"

"YOU LUNATIC, I ALREADY HAVE A SOUL-MATE AND YOU ARE NOT MY LOVER! LOOK DAVID, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE WHEN COMMANDER STEVEN JACK MCGARRETT-WILLIAMS GETS HIS HANDS ON YOU; YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LIVE LONG MY FRIEND! I HOPE TO GOD HE THROWS YOUR ASS OFF THE ROOF! NOW JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE!"

David only laughed, "Oh Danny I'm glad you remembered my real name but seriously I'm going to have you. If you don't believe me just ask your daughter."

That's when Danny's blood went cold, "If you so much as touch one hair on her head I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF. THAT IS MY PROMISE, just tell me what you want?"

"I want you-get rid of that animal that you're with and we can be one big happy family."

"Why are you doing this? I mean if you really loved me then you wouldn't cause me this pain."

"Oh baby I do love you. I just wanted you to see that we can be a family and don't worry Grace is just fine. Hey Grace, your Daddy wants to talk to you. Hey Danno"

"Baby...how are you?"

"I'm fine...Uncle David told me that you and Daddy were busy with bad guys. That's why he picked me up at school. You two must've known each other a long time." Grace was a smart girl and she had a feeling that this was a bad guy but to protect her Danno she went with him. She just needed to tell him where she was without David knowning.

"Yes sweetie we have known each other a long time...listen can you tell me where you are?"

"No"

"Is he sitting beside you?"

"Yes but he told me that we were gonna go a hike from the cabin in the North Shore tomorrow."

"Is that where you are right now?"

"Yes...David wants to talk to you. Well now she's alright. She's not hurt but if you do anything to mess this up well I really don't have to finish that sentence because you know what I'm talking about. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." He hung up before Danny could reply.

By now Danny had sunk down to his knees rocking back and forth and Steve came running up to him-he was sporting a mayjor killer face. He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him over to the couch where Danny wrapped around him and just broke down. Steve soothingly rubbed Danny's back, "We will get him and he is not coming out of this alive. I promise."

"He has Gracie. She told me she's fine and that they in a cabin on the North Shore in more or less words because he was sitting right beside her." He clung to Steve tighter who lend back aganist the couch and held Danny tighter.

"Danny listen to me-He will not get away with this...hey guys"

Chin and Kono knew something was wrong by the way Danny was holding onto Steve and crying, "What happened?"

"David has Gracie." Steve replied but he felt like all the mosture had gone out of his mouth. He had always thought of Gracie as his daughter and he'd do anything to protect her.

**AN: sorry haven't updated in a while but life got in the way...sorry for the cliffy...please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks so much for the reviews :) they really made my day...oh sorry i haven't updated in a while, just trying to catch up on my other stories...okay now let the action began :)**

**Chapter 4: Justice turns to a Nightmare**

That night they all went back to HQ to run the cell number just incase he'd gotten cocky and didn't use a burner phone. Luckily for them he did get cocky and they got a location off the phone number which was indeed at a cabin in the North Shore but deep in the woods where you can only get to on foot.

"Okay lets go" Danny said but Steve stopped him, "Steven this is not up for discussion! I am going with you; I have to get my daughter!"

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt or worse killed!" Steve's voice was laced with fear and pain, "I...I can't bear the thought of loosing either of you."

Danny sighed, "What if I wear protection?"

Steve thought about this for a minute, "Okay but you will wear what I give you-that is not up for discussion."

Danny nodded as Steve went out to his truck then came back a few minutes later with an armful of body armor. Danny's mouth dropped open, "Damn babe, you think you got enough there?" He stated trying to break the tension in the air. Steve and the cousins chuckled as he set it down on the table, "Okay now this might be a little uncomfortable but who freaking cares right now. I need you protected."

"Okay...what is all this stuff?"

"It's what the SWAT team use-it's full body protection-and no you are not going to complain. You'll put it on when we get there because we have to walk to the cabin."

"Cool...what's the plan?"

"The plan-the plan is to sneak up on him and grab Gracie then deal with him or rather I will personally deal with him." Steve commanded and they knew not to try to change his mind because once he set his mind to something-there was no changing it period. They all piled into the truck with weapons in hand. The ride to the North Shore was slient, the air was thick as fog with tension but thankfully the windows were down to let the ocean breeze kind of calm them. It actually helped a little bit. Danny just looked out the window and breathed in the air because he was a little sick to his stomach then he felt a twinge of pain and he instantly put his hand over the baby, '_oh god not again.' _He thought as he tried to mask his pain he was feeling knowing he was going to have a miscarriage and there was nothing he could do to stop it right at this moment-he'd deal with it later because he had to get his daughter safe.

Once Steve parked he looked over at Danny and knew something was wrong-he could see little beads of sweat forming on his forehead, "Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah just ready to get this over with and move on with our new lives together."

Steve smiled then put on his killer face on, "Okay guys here's the plan:Chin and Kono you take the rear of house and Danny and I will go in front. We all have to rush in together and I will throw a smoke bomb in there to distract him. Once we get Gracie out safely-everyone and I do mean everyone will leave and come back here to the truck and wait for me. If I'm not back in 10minutes then come look for me-everyone got it?"

"Yes Sir!" They all said at the same time and got out. Danny went around to the bed of the truck, opened it and began putting the armor on. He'd only gotten his tact vest on when he felt another pang and this time it was harder and more shaper that practically sent him to his knees. He slowly breathed in and out a few times then he felt a soothing hand rubbing up and down his back, "Hey Danny it'll be okay-Grace will be okay."

He looked back up to Steve's worried and concerned hazel blue eyes, "I know...I think everything just got to me." Not wanting to tell them what was really happening. They needed to get Grace first before worrying about him, "Come on Steve, help me finish putting this stuff on." Steve smiled but it still worried him that Danny was looking a little pale but he knew that Danny wouldn't want anyone to worry about him right now.

Once they finished doing that they made their way through the brush and a 5 minute walk down a trail lead them straight to a cabin where the saw the lights on. Steve held up his fist to indicate for them to stop. He signed that he'd go see where Gracie was first before they all rushed in and they all agreed. Steve slowly and quietly made his way to the window, looked in and saw that Grace was sitting alone in a chair. Grace looked up because she thought she heard something and she said Steve's eyes. She mouthed, "David's in the bathroom, door's unlocked."

Steve nodded and motioned for her to run out which she did and David came out of the bathroom and tried to grab her only to have a punch to the face to stop him, "Gracie go to your Danno NOW! Tell them to take you back to the truck!"

"OKAY!" She replied as she ran out and he closed the door. She saw her family running towards her. She jumped into Danny's arms and he hugged her tightly as tears started streaming down his face, "Oh baby! I'm so glad you're safe now"

"Daddy said for you guys to take me back to the truck."

"Okay we will moneky...lets go."

**Meanwhile back in the cabin:** "So you must be Steven-too bad you're not going to grow old with him." He taunted as he landed a hard right kick to Steve's stomach which knocked him back and Steve hit his head on the edge of the table which knocked him out then David was on top of him putting handcuffs on Steve as he held his arms above his head and put the other set of cuffs between the chain then hooking against the leg of the heavy wooden couch, "He's mine Steven and I will make you see that even if I have to show you. Oh great, you're knocked out which means I'm talking to myself-well makes my job a whole lot easier." David said with an evil grin as he begun cutting away Steve's clothes with a knife. This guy was absoluty certifiably insane because now is obession with Danny was gone and now it was on to Steve which he was still out from hitting his head on the hardwood table so he couldn't excatly defend himself. David kept talking to him, "I see why Daniel loves you-you are huge, scuplted muscles and tats..." He stopped and took off his clothes then got back on top of him and a few seconds later that's when Steve woke up.

When he came to, he felt this huge weight on top of him and pain down below. He didn't open his eyes because he wanted it to all be a dream but he felt pain his shoulders and he knew this was real. He slowly opened his eyes and became frozen with fear-seriously he could not move or yell for help-send him into dangerous situations, yes; have him chase bad guys down, yes; getting tortured by WoFat-yes he could handle that but this-this was worse than being tortured because he was tied down and couldn't move. He was so frozen with fear that he couldn't even yell for help but in the back of his mind he knew that Chin and Kono would come soon to save him once again but this time it was not his fault.

David looked down and saw that Steve had woken up, "Welcome back honey. Hope you're having a great time."

Steve forced the bile back down and cleared his throat, "What the hell are you doing?" Trying to sound menancing without letting him hear the fear in his voice. But David did hear it and he pushed even further into Steve causing him to scream out and tears started streaming out of his eyes, "Please...please stop" Steve pleaded hoping to get him to stop but that didn't do anything but rile David up and make him go harder and faster into Steve. "What about Danny? I thought you loved him." Trying to reason with him and this caused David to stop for a moment, "You're right, I did love Daniel but then I saw you and Daniel just seems not all that great." Just as he finished saying that he started up again this time flipping Steve over on his stomach then slamming into him once more causing Steve to cry out in pain, "Please please please don't...not anymore." He tried to fight aganist the cuffs but it was no use; his hands and feet were literally tied and he finally could only pray that Chin and Kono come bursting through the door then felt David release into him.

All of a sudden Steve's prayers were answered and he heard a shotgun go off then a dead weight fall off him. He kept his head down the whole time as he head one of them start to uncuff him. He felt someone put a blanket around him and he cringed when a comforting hand laid on his shoulder, "It's alright now Steve; David's dead."

"Chin" He said in a voice so small that it didn't sound like Steve at all.

"Yeah brah?"

"Get me outta here-please. It hurts so bad." The pain and hurt in his voice brought both of them to tears as they slowly pulled him up to standing position and walked out, "I wish WoFat would've killed me." That stopped Chin and Kono in their tracks as they watched Steve walk slowly down the path.

"Chin...this is not good...I think David broke Steve."

Chin sighed, "I think you're right but we have to help him and not let David run his life."

"True...oh dear lets catch up to him, he looks like he's about to fall over."

They ran to him in time and held him up, "No let me go, I need to throw up" They guided him over to the brushes where he emptied his stomach, "Chin...don't let Gracie or Danno see me like this-please...I have an extra pair of clothes in the truck; please go get them-I'll wait here."

Chin just nodded and ran to go get them while Kono sat down beside Steve on the ground when Steve started talking, "I don't think Danny will want me now, I mean look at me-I..I'm ruined-He's not gonna want to be near me or even want to touch me after this-I mean who would? Oh I'm so humiliated!"

Kono forced Steve to look at her, "Steve James McGarrett-do not even think like that! Now I know what David did to was completely wrong but trust me Danny will still want you. He will help you through this and so me and Chin-ohana remember..."

When Chin came running to the truck Danny knew something was wrong but thankfully those pangs had stopped when his daughter was safe in his arms, "Chin! What's wrong?"

Chin sighed and tears formed in his eyes, "When Kono and I went back after 10minutes like he said, we burst through the door and we...we saw David-oh dear god!" He stopped and took a couple of breaths.

Danny's worry went through the roof, "Chin! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Danny...This is going to be hard to hear. Where's Grace?" Chin didn't want her to hear this about Steve.

"Chin, please tell me-what did he do to Steve? Grace fell asleep in the backseat."

"He forced himself on Steve and hurt him pretty bad. When we burst through the door we saw Steve handcuffed and David was on top of him-that's when I shot him in the head. We have to get him to the hospital."

Danny just stood there, frozen in time till he felt a comforting hand on his back, "So where is he?"

"Down the trail a little ways-he wanted me to get him an extra pair of clothes because umm his were cut off-we put a blanket around him to cover him up but he didn't want Gracie or you to see him like that."

"Chin stay here with Grace and I will go give him the clothes." Danny stated as he started gathering a pair of pants and a shirt in the bed of the truck when Chin's hands stilled his hands, "Uhh brah I really don't think that's a good idea. He's in a fragile state of mind right now-when we were walking out, he said he wished that WoFat would've killed him."

"What?"

"Yeah I couldn't believe he would say that but Danny you didn't see him. He was screaming out in pain and he was crying-Danny he feels humiliated and he's so broken...he doesn't even sound or look like the Steve we know and love. I'm not sure what happened before we came in there or even how David got the drop on him but that image is never going to leave my head now. I think we are all going to need therapy after this."

Danny sat down on the tailgate and put his head in his hands, "Why...why does our lives have to be filled with pain and misery? Tell me that Chin"

Chin sat down beside him and pulled him into a brotherly hug and Danny just buried his face in his neck and broke down into sobs, "Danny it's going to be okay...yeah you guys may have gone through hell but you guys have us-we're ohana remember?"

"Yeah I do but it's just not fair...David shouldn't have done that to Steve; I should be the only going through this not him, not the love of my life. He may not want to be with me after this, he may not want anything to with me or the baby after this."

"Danny look at me-Steve's not in the right frame of mind right now so he may say or do things that might hurt us. Trust me Danny I really think David wanted to break Steve to give you heartache but with help and love and support from us Steve will get through this; oh sure it might take a while but we are not going anywhere. Now hand me the clothes."

"Okay" He handed them to Chin, "Thanks brah"

"Anytime" Chin hopped off and headed back to where Steve and Kono were waiting where he saw Steve curled into a ball rocking back and forth and Kono trying to comfort him with tears running down both of their faces.

Chin bent down slowly and spoke lovingly, "Steve, here's the change of clothes...Steve? Can you hear me?" Steve didn't respond to Chin or even move when he shook his shoulder, "Kono call an bus now! Steve's going into shock...No, no, Steve stay with us babe...Come on don't do this...you have to fight it"

"Tell Danny I'm sorry" Steve responded weakly before letting the darkness overcome him.

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry...don't know what happened with this chapter, I think someone made me write it...please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: thanks for the reviews...okay let the drama begin...steve wakes up and refuses to admit what happened. feelings get hurt and steve runs away from everything...can danno save him?**

**Chapter 5: Running**

Two days later Steve wakes up much to Danny, Grace and the cousins relief. Those past two days were hell just waiting till he woke up so the governer gave the team some time off to recover from what had all transpired and order all of them including Steve when he woke up to see a trauma therapist. Danny was holding onto Steve's hand when he felt fingers move slightly underneth him and in an instant Danny was standing beside him, "Come on babe, open those ocean blue eyes for me."

Steve started getting conicous again by moving his head from side to side then slowly his eyes fluttering opening up. He blinked a couple of times to get his barrings together and he realized that he was in a hospital. He looked over to his left and was met with Danny's blue eyes with unshed tears and a smile, "Danny...you alright?"

"Yeah I am Steve, glad you're back with us."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days"

"Two days...damn." Steve thought about this trying to remember but it seemed like his mind was a blank and couldn't remember for the life of him what happened, "I can't remember what happened...it's like a blank space"

They all looked at each other with worried expressions and he caught this, "Guys did a bust go wrong? Did I get shot?"

Danny sighed as tears started streaming out of his eyes, "Hey Danny it's alright...I'm okay and I'm sure we got the bad guys." Steve said as he reached up and wiped away Danny's tears. That's when he saw the bandage on his wrist and he looked at his other wrist which was the same way, "Danny why do I have these on my wrists?"

"You-you...oh god I can't tell him, Chin." He turned around and buried his face into Chin's neck as he broke down. Chin just held him tightly as he told Kono to go get the doctor then he whispered, "Danny, you can't stress remember-it's not good for the baby. You almost lost her today."

By then Steve chimed in who was now fully confused, "Danny you're gonna be-baby? What baby? Kono pregnant?"

"No Steve"

"Then who?"

Danny then turned around out of Chin's arms, "I am...you honestly don't remember what happend do you?"

Now he was getting frusterated, "Umm hello I just freaking told you-I have no idea! And how could you be pregnant; I mean you're a guy!"

Danny was hurt by this but then again he shouldn't; the man just woke up out of a coma so maybe's it's some kind of amneisa, "Look Steven! I was born like this okay...I had no idea either till one day it happened when I was teen and my parents finally told me! Then I stressed too damn much and I...I ended up loosing him not to mention that I almost lost my life as well! Damn it Steve! I can't believe you...you know that really hurt me..."

Steve put his hand on top of Danny's, "I'm sorry...it's just that I wish I could remember what the hell happened and why the hell am I-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw hand brusies on his hips as the blanket dropped a little when he'd sat up to comfort Danny; Steve then ripped the blanket off him and saw a litter of bruises and bandages on his ankles as well; the realization hitting him like an F-16, all the memories came flooding back full force and the things that David said to him in his ear was too much for him. He got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Danny ran after him getting a cold wash cloth, "Chin take Grace outta here...I don't want her to hear this...please" Chin nodded as Danny closed the bathroom door and put the cold washcloth of the back of Steve's neck, "Shhh it's okay...you're safe now." Danny tried to reassure him and he gently rubbed his back up and down, "Want to rinse your mouth?"

Steve just nodded as he got up and moved slowly to the sink. After rinising his mouth he felt Danny try to guide him back to the bed but he quickly pulled away and sunk into the cornor next to his bed, "Please don't touch me...I don't want that...please don't hurt me again!" Steve shouted as he pulled his knees up to chest and circled his arms around them like he protecting himself while he rocked.

Danny back away and looked up just as Kono and the doctor came in. Kono saw Danny standing there with a shocked look and Steve in a corner hugging himself. The doctor slowly approached Steve and bent down, "Steve...Steve, I'm Doctor Green...we are all glad that you're awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He growled.

"Okay why don't we get back into bed?"

"Just don't freaking touch me." He merely growled out as he got up and stood there till he moved then jumped into bed and covered up to his neck.

"Steve, I have to check your vitals"

"I awake aren't I? You just want an excuse to fondle me-well let me tell you something mister-you or anybody else IS NOT GOING TO PUT THEIR HANDS ON ME. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HAVE TO CHECK YOU ARE NOT FREAKING TOUCHING ME! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes Sir but someone has to do it."

Steve sighed heavily, "Fine...Kono can do it but nobody else."

The doctor nodded to Kono and she came over and checked his vitals and told him that they were normal. Steve's expression was an 'I told so' face as he turned over to face the window. He didn't want them looking at him knowing what happened, "Get out...all of you-NOW!" He stated then shouted and a few seconds later he heard the door close. He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were gone which they were the turned back over and curled into himself and sliently cried to sleep.

When they left the room Danny was crying and Kono had tears in her eyes as she put her arms around Danny to comfort him, "Doc why is he acting like this?" Danny blurted out as they walked the hall.

"It could be a form of PTSD...I have seen in rape patients before and the way he's acting is not uncommon for the victim to want the oppisite sex to touch them. I've seen this in both men and women...although the very few men that I have seen have acted like Steve. Danny my suggestion is not to worry and in your case I wouldn't stress given your history."

Danny stopped at the window in the waiting room and just stared out, "You're right Doc but tell that to my mind and my heart. I love that man so much that it hurts me to see him like this. I just want to wrap him up and shut the world out but he won't let me."

"Danny...he went through a lot of trauma this past couple of months with you being raped and beaten first then finding out that you were pregnant from it then Grace being kidnapped then he was raped by the same guy that did the same thing to you...that's a lot for a guy to handle including a SEAL." Kono stated softly and Danny knew she was right, "Just give him some space and time."

Meanwhile back in the room Steve was begining to have a nightmare: his mind flashing back to that cabin in the woods, being tied up in a bed instead of the floor, being frozen with fear then David was forcing himself inside him, the things he said to him while he was doing this was floating around him,

_"Now Danny will never want you."_

_"He never loved you, you were just a good lay to him."_

_"You'll always be a reminder to him of what I did."_

_"He never will want to make love to you or touch you again."_

"NO! NEVER...DANNY LOVES ME! DANNY! DANNY! HELP ME! DANNY!"

Before Danny could respond he heard yelling and he knew that voice; it was Steve and he knew the nightmares had started. He bolted out of the waiting room and ran at full speed to Steve's room. He stopped one of the nurses from touching him because from his experience you never touch a frightened SEAL. He saw that the sheets were wrapped around him and he was despriately trying to get free. He went over and shook him while he raised his voice, "STEVEN! WAKE UP...WAKE UP!"

"NO NO GET OFF ME! DANNY DAN-" Steve all of a sudden jerked awake and just stared at Danny with tears in his eyes.

At this point Danny had used the control to sit the bed upright, "Steve it's alright now...you're safe...David's dead...he can't hurt you anymore."

Steve hung his head and spoke in a low voice, "You don't know what he said."

Danny tried to hold his hand for comfort but Steve cringed away from him and scooted over in the bed, "When can I go home doc?"

"Well everything looks good and you're aware of where you are so today would be fine."

"Good because I hate this place. What time?"

"Do you want to talk about it? In a few minutes..we just need to get the papers ready."

"No, now get out"

"Steve it will help you." Danny despriately pleading with him

"I said no Daniel! Doc please get him out and don't come back."

He nodded as he guided a saddened Danny out of the room while Kono just walked out and waited for them. When the door was closed Steve got up and started getting dressed. Kono or somebody had got a new pair of clothes for him while he was still in the coma but right now he'd do anything to get of here. He then sat in the chair and waited for a few minutes till the doctor came back with release papers; he said thanks then merely bolted out of the room and towards freedom. He didn't think about not have a mode of transportation till it hit him when he got outside and realized that his truck wasn't here so instead of calling anyone he called a cab and then the airport and booked a flight to LA.

**AN: this seemed like a good place to stop...is he really going to LA or is that just a ruse to get danny off his trail? hmmm please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: thanks so much for your reviews...love them**

**Chapter 6: Avoidance and realizations**

The flight landed and it was early evening. He went to the bagage claim area and retreived his duffle that he'd hurridly packed when he went back home then left before Danny could come back. He paid the cab driver extra to get him to the airport fast because he didn't want anyone to stop him namely a certain person named Danno. He couldn't deal with this-no he didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to forget everthing that happened.

"Hey I know it's been a while since I've seen you but could you pick me up. I'm at the airport."

"Sure honey, is Danny with you?"

"No it's just me."

"Oh okay well I'll be there in a few...love you baby."

"Love you too"

Well you guessed it- he went to Newark, NJ to see Danny's parents. He hung up and sat outside on one of the benches so mama Williams could see him. Surprisingly she got there in about 20 minutes. She parked and got out to hug him. She noticed he tensed up a bit then relaxed into her embrace. He held on a little longer as tears started to fall and she felt them on her shirt-this alerted her that something was definately wrong. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw pain and embarassment but no light shining within them. She gently wiped them away, "Steven what's wrong? Is Danny okay?"

"Yeah he's fine"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Why don't we head home? There's too many people here."

"Okay honey but you need to tell me so I can help you."

"I don't know if you or anyone can help me." He said in a voice so small that she almost missed it when they'd gotten into the car. She turned to him and noticed his body language-he was all hunched over, head hanging downwards and his arms folded around him like he was protecting himself.

She touched his shoulder and he cringed away once again and she knew what happened in that instant. The same thing happened to her friend when they were in high school, "Steven look at me-please...thank you...let me tell you something-you will get through this"

"How do you know what I'm going through?"

"Because my friend was the same way back in high school. Look I know you're afraid to let anyone touch you espicially the one you love but you've gotta let him help you honey. This relationship will not last forever unless you want it to."

"But I don't know how to let him help me when what David said to me are ringing in my ears..."

"Steve-baby...let me tell you something about that awful person whom I think shouldn't even be called human but anyway that's not the point-the point is to not let him make a nest inside your head. You know in your heart that my son is the one for you right?"

"Yes"

"Okay then I'll help you but you've gotta help yourself first and that invovles admitting what happened to you."

Steve then takes a shaky breath, "You don't know what he did to me! Emotionally and phyiscially! I can't shake this panicked feeling I have everytime I see a beer or when someone touches me and it's frusterating."

By this time they had driven up to the house and was getting out, "Come on lets go inside where we can talk more." She grabbed his duffle and held out her hand. At first he was hesistant but then took her hand and she led him into the house and to the couch, "Where's everyone?"

"Oh they're around...they've got lives too...my husband's on a business trip. Would you like some lasanga? I made some last night"

"Thanks"

Just then the phone rang and she looked at the caller id 'Danno' popped up, "Do you want me to tell him you're here?"

He thought about this then answered, "Yes I don't want him to blow a gasket although I suspect he already has."

She laughed, "Hey how's my eldest son?"

"Well if you must know not that great!"

"Oh honey what happened?"

"Steve ran away! He freaking RAN AWAY BUT I SHOULD BE USED TO THAT! Do you know where he is?"

Mom hesistated for a second, "Yeah I do...he flew out here..."

"What the hell!"

"Language Daniel"

"Sorry mom but come on he flew all the way out there? That does not make sense, why the-why did he go there and not to Mary's place?"

"I don't know honey...ask him yourself" She handed the phone to Steve, "Hey Danny"

"Don't you hey danny me Steven...do you have any idea how worried I was about you! Wondering if you had been kidnapped by Wo Fat again or worse! But come to find out that you're alive and in Jersey infact..."

"Danny just listen"

"Fine"

"I didn't want to admit what happened to me because then it'd be real and David said some things to me when he was you know...and it made me doubt myself about you." He wasn't ready to say it out loud just yet but he knew he'd have to sooner or later.

Danny sighed-he really hated David and wished he could bring him back and kill him all over again for doing this to Steve, "Look Steve...come back home please, come back to me and we will work it out and please please do not believe whatever that SOB said to you. He just wanted to get inside your head."

Steve smiled, "Like mother like son"

"What?"

"Your mom said the same thing...listen why don't you come here for a visit I'm sure Chin and Kono could hold down the fort while we're gone."

Danny was shocked, "Are you saying a vacation?"

"Yes...the governer did give us time to recover and I think your mom would love that...she's practically bouncing up and down right now hoping you'd say yes. So my love what's the answer?"

"Yes"

"Great I'll make some arrangements with an old SEAL buddy of mine so you won't have to deal with commerical-okay?"

"Can we trust you 'buddy'?"

Steve laughed for the first time since this whole thing happened and Danny felt good to hear that beatiful laugh again, "Yes we can, he's not out to kill me."

Danny's mom gave him a look, "Long story" He whispered

"Okay well call me when they're done...I love you."

"I love you too"

They hung up, "Well your son is coming here...how about some of that lasanga now?"

"YAY...come on into the kitchen Steve"

They ate in comfortable silence and a little later he made a phone call to his buddy and Danny would be flying out tomorrow and be in tomorrow evening. Mama decided that she was going to have the family over and she was going to cook up a storm. She called her husband and he said that he'd be in around the same time. She was glad that her family would be back together again. She also knew that Steve and Danny would have to talk to make this relationship work but she had no doubt in her mind that this was ment to last forever. She could tell just by looking at their body language and their tones in their voices and the looks they gave that this was true love.

**AN: Okay stopped it here...I decided not to have Steve go off the deep end too long b/c i just couldn't take that...don't worry they'll talk it out...please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: thanks so much for your reviews...love them**

**Chapter 7: Healing on both sides**

Steve had decided to stay at the house while mama went and picked Danno up at the airport. She understood that he was afraid to see him after he ran away and wouldn't know excatly what to say to the man. When they came back 20 minutes later Steve was laying on the couch asleep and Danny just stared at him with tears in his eyes. She rubbed her hand against his back, "It's okay baby...he's alive"

"Yeah but at what cost? I mean look at him-oh god I need to get to him before his nightmare gets too bad"

"Danny wait a minute-if your mate's suffering that much as you say remember that little power we Williams have?' Danny nodded his head, 'Well then don't let your mate suffer another minute of this. I'm sure you didn't know how bad it was or else you would've fixed this before hand right?"

"Yeah, okay...thanks mom" Danny ran over and put his hand on Steve's shoulder, "Babe...Steven...wake up...come on I need to see those ocean blue eyes."

Steve's eyes flew open and he grabbed Danny's wrist as he stood up. When Danny looked at him he had this confused fearful look, "Steven you're safe in my house...you're in Jersey. You're okay"

Steve's eyes watered big time so Danny just wrapped him up in a tight hug and Steve buried his face in his neck and sobbed as he knees buckled so Danny sat them down on the couch and rocked him back and forth. Danny rubbed soothing circles on his back, "Shhh it's okay Steve...you are going to be alright-I'm here so just lean on me...it's okay baby it's okay..." He said softly as Steve continued crying who's body was now shaking as he held onto him tighter like a life-line. Danny scooted back on the couch and pulled Steve's legs over his lap so it was like he was cuddling Steve which he needed.

"I'm so sorry" Steve finally said in a shaky breath

"Steve don't be...it's okay I'm never leaving you-ever-you hear me? I will always be by your side no matter what hell we go through. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes because you know why?" Steve looks up at him and shakes his head, "I love you...always have and always will...you have my heart and soul...you are my everything-ya know besides Grace."

"Well naturally she'd be first but you really do love me?"

"Babe where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just doubting everything now"

"Why? Please tell me...talk to me-please"

"David said some things to me and I just can't unhear them...they keep floating around in my dreams and truth is that I'm scared to death that you'll get tired of me and my problems and leave me and take Grace and the baby with you and you'll be gone forever."

"Oh babe...don't you ever think that...umm what did he say to you?"

"That you never loved me, I was just a good lay to you, you'll never want me, I'll always be a reminder to you of what he did to me and you'll never want to make love to me or touch me again." He looked down at his lap in shame as the tears flowed freely.

Danny cupped his chin to lift it up, "Steven please please do not ever let that horrible person get inside your head. Do not let him dominate your thoughts. I will always love you, I will always want and need you and yes when we get past all of this we will make love again but not for awhile. Hear this now, you will never get rid of me without a fight and you know I can handle myself-alright?"

For the first time since this happened Steve finally felt safe, "Alright, I'll try but I'm gonna need your help. I just wish I could erase that memory."

"I know...is it alright if I give you a kiss or is it too soon?"

"No it's fine"

Danny ever so gently leans in and kisses him-It was slow but with full of love. He quickly moved Steve off of his lap, stood up and wiped away the dried tear tracks before he stopped kissing him. When they pulled apart Steve had a goofy smile on his face, "WOW babe...you still take my breath away. How's the baby?"

Danny smiled knowing that his little secret had worked-this little thing had been in family for generations and he'd known about that but this was the first time that anyone had gotten pregnant, he was never sure if it had anything to do with it, "The baby's fine Steve...so umm are you hungry?"

"Yeah I could use some more of mom's cooking. Wow I hadn't used that word in a long time."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels good to say mom again."

They got up just as everyone arrived for dinner and a little family time. Everyone was surprised that they were there but even more surprised when Danny announced he was going to have a baby but they were all happy to congraulate them. They spent the rest of the evening talking and playing games and some of his sister showed Steve younger pictures of Danny and told him embrassing stories. It was nice just to not have to think about what had transpired the past few days.

AN:SORRY THIS IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHER CHAPS BUT I WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND GET THIS POSTED...PLEASE REVIEW AND BE NICE...


	8. Chapter 8

**An: thanks so much for your reviews...love them...sorry i didn't make it clear enough in the last chapter about what danno did for steve...i'll explain it further in this chapter...wonder how steve's gonna react?**

**Chapter 8: Talking**

That night when they go to bed Steve finds himself sleeping without nightmares for the first time since this whole thing happened and he wonders why no that he doesn't mind not having nightmares but they're just gone all of a sudden. It's the middle of the night and yet Steve can't seem to shut of his mind and sleep like Danny. He looks over at Danny who's curled around him sleeping like a log, who's hair is going in different directions and he just looks so darn cute. Steve smiles as he reaches down and rubs Danny's little baby bump that's already starting to show and he kisses the top of Danny's head which makes Danny just sigh, "Mmmm what was that for babe?"

This kind of shocks Steve a little, "Thought you were sleeping?"

"I was till someone's mind decided not to sleep...something wrong?" He looks at him with worry and concern in his sleepy eyes.

"No well yes"

"Would ya make up your mind?"

"Okay yes...This is first time that I haven't had a nightmare..."

This time Danny sits up and leans back against the headbored, "And you have a problem with that-you'd rather have nightmares and wake up crying n'shaking to death which I so do not love."

Steve sits up also, "No I'm just wondering why now"

"Maybe it's because I'm here or because we needed to get away from everything." Trying not to sound evacive but it doesn't work and Steve notices.

"What are you not telling me Danny? I can read you like an open book remember"

"Nothing...just uhh giving you some ideas"

"Yeah right...what did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Daniel Matthew McGarrett-Williams do not lie to me-please...there's been too much lying and half-truths in my life so please tell me." Steve pleaded with Danny to tell him what was going on because he could feel it hell he noticed it.

Danny sighed, "Wow Steve I can never get anything past you can't I?"

"Nope"

"Okay I'll tell you...when I kissed you downstairs I umm I erased a very very painful part of your memory."

"You did-"

"Please let me explain before you fly off the handle"

"Okay"

"You see my mom said that all of the Williams children were different; we have this little power that's been in our family for generations that allows us to erase a painful part of a memory when we see that our mate is in too much pain and it causes us pain as well-that's the only time it comes up and it can only be cured by a kiss. I didn't know how much pain you were in till you ran away; I guess I was dealing with my own pain of what happened and I was too distracted to notice. If I was more in tune to you then I would've felt how much pain you were in and I would've fixed it before it came to this. I still do love you and I will always love you and will do anything to protect you from being in pain."

Danny sat in nervous slience after he finished explaining it and he just looked down at his hands, "Look if you don't want to be with me anymore I can accpet that; I never should've kept that from you but I didn't know how to tell you."

Steve lifted Danny's face and kissed him hard, "I never want to leave you-ever...you are my life Danno and so is this little child even though it's not mine technicially I'll raise her like I do Gracie then maybe we can make one of our own. Thank you for telling me what you did and thank you for taking away that bad memory whatever it was."

"Really?...you still want to be with me after what I did?"

Steve chuckled a little, "Yes you goof"

"Hey you're the goof not me...so I take it you still want to get married after everything's happened?"

"Well duh...I wouldn't have it any other way and beside you will not get rid of me without a fight."

Danny smiled as Steve leaned kissing him long and slow; things became heated and Steve was pushing them both back down on the bed with him straddling Danny as he continued to kiss and nip at Danny's neck. Steve then bit down on Danny's neck which caused him to gasp, moan and arch into him. For the first time in a while they both felt safe and they both felt this was the right time. That night they made love to each other and it was like the first time all over again.

And when they finally fell asleep into each other's arms they both felt they could truly move on from this as long as they continue talking to each other or the theapist-they knew they still might have problems but in the end their love for each other out-weighed everything and knowing this fact it could actually help them get past everything and not let it dominate their lives because in a way they were still giving power to David even though he was dead. Yes it's going to be a long road ahead of them but they had the loving support of Danny's family and Steve's ohana; either way they had a big support system.

Blissfully unaware Danny's mom was planning on having her friend come talk to them the next day-she had seen how broken Steve was before Danny helped him but she knew that Danny was the one who needed help but she couldn't cure it herself; for some reason that power didn't work on each other just their mates.

**AN: well i hope i explained right...please review and be nice...love you guys...although i'm still at Rookie Blue-they are not my favorite people right now! Not fair at all! sorry about that, i'm just so freaking mad that they did that and i'm sure all the RB fans are also...can i get a hell yeah?**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: sorry sorry for not updating sooner-things have been crazy at home and my job...sorry...i'm going to be forwarding in time a bit b/c i have a plan so please don't get mad at me *runs and hides under the couch***

**Chapter 9: Month 4**

Well it had been four months since they came back from Jersey where Steve learned about Danny's power and they made love again for the first time since everything happened. The talk with mama's William's friend went really well-they talked about what had happened to her, how she felt and how she got through it then Danny took his turn and Steve was there helping him through the whole thing. Danny did have some nightmares but again Steve was there to help him through it. Steve never asked what memory Danny had erased from his memory because it was apparent to him that it was very painful for Danny to talk about it so he never asked again-that chapter was closed.

Now as Danny approached month 5 he thought everything was going pretty well till one night-the one night that changed everything. It was mid-week, Danny was at home in bed while Steve was on a stakeout with Chin and Kono. It first started out as back cramps that woke him up and Danny just decided to reaarange to get more comfortable, he didn't think anything of it-back cramps were common with him while he was carrying but this felt different. The next time he woke up an hour later he was in pain and this pain he knew something wasn't right.

"Grace! Grace Lyn Williams!"

She came running in like a twister, "What! What is it Danno?"

"Call Steve now"

"What's wrong? Are you in pain, hurt-what! please tell me!"

"I'm in more pain than when I got shot, something's not right-you need to call your daddy now."

"Okay" She responded as she grabbed his cell off the nightstand and hit the speed dial.

"Danno?"

"Daddy..." she cried out with tears streaming down her face and Steve knew something was wrong.

"What baby? What's happened?"

"Danno's in a lot of pain-he's crying and cradling his stomach. I think he might be loosing the baby."

"Oh god-just hold on Gracie, I'm on my way-can you do something for me?"

"Sure"

"Go sit with him till I get there, comfort him-okay?"

"Okay I'll do that-please hurry."

"I'm honey"

She hung up and ran back into the room only she didn't see him in the bed, "Danno!"

"In here baby" He called out from the bathroom. She opened the door to see him sitting on the floor with a couple of towels wrapped around his waist. She didn't say anything but just went over to him and sat on the edge of the tub and hugged him, "I'm sorry"

"Me too Grace, me too"

"Why did happen?"

"Sometimes these things just happen-we don't know why it happens-it just happens."

"But you haven't been stressing have you?"

"No"

"Then it's not fair"

"I agree"

"How's the pain?"

"It's lessened but it's still there"

"How long does it take?"

"Last time I went through this it was about 30 minutes before the whole thing was over."

"Wow...Grace what did Steve say?"

"He said he'll be here in a few minutes-do you need anything?"

"No, just you being is helping-thank you."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Just let me hold your hand"

Grace held out her hand, he took it and gave a sequeeze, "Danno if you need to hold my hand tighter go ahead."

"Thanks monkey"

He was trying to hold back from pushing while Grace was in the room because he didn't want to traumatize her and thank goodness Steve walked in, "Steve!"

Steve had tears in his eyes as he bent down and his Danny's forehead, "Grace why don't you give us some privacy please. Go back to bed."

"Okay" she hugged them both then left closing the door and Steve turned his attention to Danny who had a pained expression on his face.

"Steve it's not fair"

"I know" He replied as he wrapped Danny up in a comforting hug, "What do you need me to do?"

"Hold me till it's over"

"Okay"

They didn't say anything for the next hour and Steve held him the whole time. When it was over Danny just broke down and Steve held him tighter then he pulled away from Steve and looked in the towel, Danny gasped, "She's so small or him-we never got to know if it was a boy or girl."

Steve looked down at this tiny little thing and his heart broke for Danny-this was never supposed to happen-they were supposed live happily with this new life but fate had otherwise intervened and he cursed fate for doing this to his Danno, "It's not your fault D"

"Really?"

"Yes...I know you made sure not to stress out too much or rant and rave but you can't stop your body from doing this."

"But why me?"

"I don't know but you know what?"

"What?"

"We can always try for another one down the line"

"Yeah I know...come on we should give him or her a burial-I've done it before."

"Okay"

"We should get Grace-she knew what was happening and she would want to be here for this."

"Okay"

They carefully wrapped the baby up in the towel, got a shoebox and put the tiny baby in there and closed the lid then went and got Grace where she was leaning against the wall on her bed. Steve came in and she knew by the look on his face that it was over, "What do we do now?"

"We're going to bury him."

"It was a boy?"

"We don't know but I didn't want to call the baby an 'it'"

"Oh...yeah that does sound much better so was do you know if it was a boy or girl?"

"The baby was too early to tell but it looked like a little boy."

"Oh okay-hey Danno, you ready?"

"Yeah Gracie, come on" He held out his hand and she put her hand into his then put her hand into Steve's hand and they all walked down to a tree that was on the side of the house. Danny had already put the box in the ground, "Okay here goes...I wish that there was something we could've done for you. You would've been loved by all of us."

Then he turned to Steve, "I wish I could've been a good father to you."

Then it was Grace's turn, "I would've been the best big sister to you and I would've taught you a lot of things. I would've loved you also."

They placed flowers on it then Steve covered the dirt over it and the stood in silence for a few minutes till Danny started walking back to the house and they followed him where Steve put Gracie back to bed who immediately fell asleep then he went to their bedroom and found Danny in bed pretending to be asleep. Steve didn't say anything-he just stripped down to his boxers and got into bed and wrapped his arms around Danny and that's when Danny broke down again. Sometime later the sun was just begining to peek in waking Steve up. He looked over to Danny's side where he thought he saw him sleeping but he didn't see the rise and fall of his chest. He shook Danny to which Danny weakly responded, "Leave me alone"

"No Danno...what did you take?"

"Nothin'"

"You're lying Danny"

"Sorry"

"Danny-Danny!" There was no response from Danny so Steve sprung into action-he called an ambulance while getting Grace back up and she was scared to death. Chin and Kono came right over as soon as they heard. The EMS asked what happened and Steve told them. He also found a bottle of sleeping pills on the floor when they were wheeling Danno out and he gave it to them. Chin and Kono followed behind them with Grace in the car while Steve was in the ambulance holding onto Danny's hand and telling him that he didn't have to do this, that he loves him, that Gracie loves him, that he has so much to live for. He could understand Danny's pain and just wanting to end it all-he had those kinds of thoughts before but never did anything about it although he did come close. That night was hell in a hand basket to say the least but as time went on and with help from his ohana Danny got better and realized that he'd almost made the biggest mistake of his life.

To say the least they were so thrilled when the new year came and they celebrated all night when the cousins went home and Grace spent the night so they could have the house to themselves. They didn't sleep all night-they just spent the night making love, talking but mostly making love.

**AN: *peeks out* Okay can I come out now? please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: sorry sorry for not updating sooner-things have been crazy but that's life...anyway i really hope you like it...**

**Chapter 10: SURPRISE!**

Well life for the most part had moved on with the 5-0 family:Steve and Danny were enjoying life with keeping up their counceling appointments although it was as frequent-it was more of when things got really stressful whether it was from work or personal life but all was good. Chin and Malia were doing great as usual but they decided to finally try and start a family because after everything that happened Chin realized that he was the one that wanted children. Kono was still dating Adam and they all warned him not to hurt her or else he'd have to deal with each of them personally-he understood what they ment.

Now it was already mid-October and they couldn't believe the year had gone by so fast when everything was going to change once again. The morning started out as any other morning with Steve curled around Danny. Danny awoke, looked at the clock which read 7:00AM and he decided to go ahead and get up to ready for work although Steve's strong muscled arm tightened around him and he smiled at Steve's dominance-that was kind of a big turn on with him but he shook the thought out of his mind because they had a case to work on, "Babe I have to pee-let me up please plus we have a case not to mention loads of paperwork."

"Fine...uggh I hate paperwork"

Danny laughed as he got up to use the bathroom, "I'm gonna jump in the shower...could you put on some coffee please? Oh get Grace up also-damn we're so late!" he yelled through the door.

"Yeah" Steve replied as he got up also and headed to the bathroom and quickly did his stuff while Danny actually took a quick shower, "Wow"

"Don't 'wow' me Steven...I can take Navy showers also-it's just that I choose not to do that all time." He said as he rubbed his back and Steve looked concerned, "You alright babe?"

"My back hurts"

"Did you lift something heavy?"

Danny thought for a moment, "Nope but I have this strange feeling...can't place it either"

"Where's the pain?"

"It's all in my low back...damn it's getting worse"

"Okay go lie down...I'll do everything"

"Thanks Steve"

Steve gave him a quick kiss before helping him lay down in bed and Danny curled up into a ball while Steve quickly got dressed, ran to get Grace up and out the door before she was late to class. They said their goodbyes and Danno put on a fake smile because he didn't want to alert her to anything being wrong then they left and Steve called Chin and Kono and told them to wrap up the case then bring the paperwork to his house and they would set up HQ there in which they agreed. He also called the governer and told him what was going on and he thank Steve for letting him know.

Meanwhile back at the house Danny was getting in more pain than before so he decided that maybe walking around would help-that was a big mistake because the second he stood up the pain brought him to his knees and now he was scared because he'd never felt this kind of pain before. Crawling to the bednight stand and grabbing the phone, he called Steve.

"Hey Danno I'm on my way back home."

"Ssteve...you've gotta hurry..."

"How's the pain level?"

"Worse"

"Okay I'm going to call a bus to meet us there and then we're going to hospital."

"K"

Steve hung up and called the paramedics and Steve drove faster to their house and he met them at the same time. They all ran in where Danny was on the floor in so much pain and it hurt Steve's heart to see his husband like this. The medics assesed Danny when one of them notice something in the ultrasound, "Uhh Steve"

"What?"

"Danny are you pregnant?"

"What-no I am not...why?"

"Because there's a baby in here and it's in the ready postion to be delievered. Okay what you've been experiencing is labor pains and right now you need to push-this baby's coming now and we can't move you."

Steve was suddenly behind Danny letting him lean on him, "Danny I know it's a shock but you've gotta push...that little baby wants to meet us."

Danny smiled, "Okay"

"On three...1, 2,3 push"

It only took a couple of big pushes when they heard a huge cry and they both smiled, "Congradulations! It's a healthy baby girl!" They cleaned and wrapped her up then handed her to Danny who was softly crying as well.

"Hey baby girl...you gave your daddy and Danno quite a shock."

She just cooed as she locked eyes with them for the first time and that bond was formed. Steve wrapped both of his arms around them both, "What should we name her?"

"hmm...I have no idea-what about you?"

"How about Isabel Marie McGarrett-Williams?"

"Sounds perfect"

She cooed again like she was agreeing with them and this made everyone laugh, "Hey Danny we need to take Isabel along with you to the hospital to make sure everything's alright."

"Okay" He handed her to the medic where she put her in a baby incubator then they wheeled Danny out where they all got in and headed to the hospital. Danny drifted off to sleep while Steve was holding his hand and had the biggest smile on his face. Yes it was a complete shock that they had a baby girl but that didn't change the love and protectiveness he felt towards them.

**AN: this seemed like a good place to stop...please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: sorry sorry for not updating sooner-things have been crazy but that's life...anyway i really hope you like it...i've decided that this is the last chapter. and yes i'm going to work on the other stories and get them finished also...sorry it's been really hectic plus i got sick with a bad sinus infection that is now a cold but i'm back now and my muse is working overtime...so please stay with me-don't give up please!**

**Chapter 11: Telling Chin and Kono**

**AT HQ:**

"Hey Chin, have you heard from Steve or Danny?" Kono wondered as she walked over to the computer where Chin was doing something on there. He looked up, "No and I'm getting concerned...I mean it's been a couple of hours since we've heard from them and I'm not trying to contemplate the worst."

"Should we track their cells or call them?"

"Both"

"Okay I'll call them and you track."

Chin nodded as his fingers went flying and Kono hit the speed dial for Steve.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:**

The phone rang startling everyone including Isabel who started crying. Steve went over and picked her to settle her back down but she wasn't having it so he gave her to Danny.

"Hello" Steve answered kinda frusterated.

"Boss you okay? We hadn't heard from you in a couple of hours and we got worried that something happened. Is everything alright?" Kono asked with concern in her voice and this made Steve feel sorry for snapping at her.

"Kono I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay-we just want to know if you and Danny are alright."

"Well this morning Danny's back was aching so I told him to lay down and I'll take care of Grace. He calls me after I had just dropped her off and says it's gotten worse. I call the paramedics and met them at the house. Everything sped up after that because they tell us that Danny's in labor and he needs to push now. Yeah we were both shocked but he delivered a healthy baby girl. We named her Isabel."

He heard a sigh of relief followed by a loud, "WOW! OH MY GOD DANNY HAD A BABY! YAY I'M AN AUNTIE AGAIN!" then Chin came on the line, "Brah we're so happy for you two. You guys have been through hell and back but still you were there for each other. Kono is literally bouncing up and down for joy. She can't wait to come see her."

Steve laughed, "Yeah I can hear her."

"Hey sorry for waking the baby."

"How did you know?"

"I heard her in the background-she's got some set of lungs on her. How is she doing now?"

"She's calmed down now; Danny's feeding her. Apparently she was hungry as well. I hear rustling-what's going on?"

Chin just chuckles, "It's okay Steve it's just Kono racing to get our stuff and keys so we can go see our new neice. She's ordering me to get my butt in gear."

Steve laughs and Danny looks at him with a puzzled expression, "Well I'll see you two in a few minutes." He hangs up with Chin and walks over to the bed where Isabel sucking greedily, "Little one must've been hungry. How you doing babe?"

Danny smiles as he moves a little to let Steve sit down on the side of the bed, "I'm doing good actually-the pressure let up now that she's eating. I was starting to wake up anyway-I think my body knows when she's getting hungry. Anyway what were you laughing at?"

"Kono...she's so excited that Chin had to calm her down-bouncing up and down like a rabbit...I'm surprised she's not already here."

This made Danny laugh as he rocked her a little and she starts to fall asleep. He puts her on his shoulder to burp her in which she does and promptly falls asleep by curling her face into the crook of Danny's neck. Steve just smiles at the sight of his family.

Insert: 'Home' by Phillip Phillips

Yes it has been a long hard road but with therapy and a few talks of their own they've made it through. They've been to hell in a hand basket and back again, twice over but even with everything that's happened it's their love-this bonded love that they have for each other that makes it easier for them to keep coming back to each other. They have a bond like no other and nothing can ever break it even though evil forces try to break it; they fight back together, in unison. Kono and Chin finally stop by and they both have the biggest smiles on their faces because they know this is biggest miracle that come out pain and misery. Danny hands over Bella, their nickname for her, to Kono so she can coo to her hearts content.

It's a beautiful day and life will continue with their daughters and maybe more children down the road but that's for another time.


End file.
